Predator
by lumely
Summary: A forbidden history sealed. A rip in the multiverse, and a eldritch horror on the rise in an innocent land.
1. A start

RWBY X MTG (Shadows Over Innistrad)

Deep in the thick Ulvenwald forest, a fresh bloody corpse laid on the ground, gripping his weapon so tightly. His horrified expression frozen across his face, while the fresh blood spewed across the mans white coat onto the tattered armor. The torn symbol of the Church, now coated with blood, only sealed his fate. His crimson body reflected a sinister red due to the moon being high in the nightly sky. The nameless man, along with his allies, laid sprawled across the thick forest, only to be consumed by the hungry werewolves that savored their successful hunt. The inevitable bloodied muzzles, crimson claws, the sound of flesh being torn apart, and the snapping of bones meant victory to the frenzied wolves. The nameless bastards would be forgotten.

 _Lunarch Inquisitors_ , oh these poor men and women, oh their screams were heard. Not by the angles or allies they so once believed in, but rather the unmerciful fury of the forest. A pack of werewolves, people victims to the wilderness tying into their souls and both sides struggling to control their soul. When they decided the inquisitors would be their nightly meal, they fought naturally for survival, all six of them. When the fighting started, the first blood was spilled by killing a werewolf, the rest felt this and searched for their fallen pack member. The normal humans were quickly overwhelmed by the pack. This wasn't some freak incident, this was routinely in the region of Kessig. They should've know better, humans are the universal prey when the moon comes out, such is the law of nature across the plane of Innastrad.

As the last of the flesh was consumed, they rallied behind their alpha. The most fearsome and ferocious of them all, Arlinn Kord. A pack leader and planeswalker. This is a very dangerous combination, especially when she can control her transformation. It was her spark that allowed the forest and human in her to work as one. What made her even more dangerous was her motherly instinct. Yes she took care of her pack as if they were her own, but she took care of her son, Dyvin Kord even more so. She lost her husband night after Dyvin was born, the alpha. She had to fight tooth and mana all the way to the top. She used her manipulation of mana to make those who once stood in front of her side themselves with her, or die trying to become alpha. That was sixteen years ago.

Her main goal was preserving their species. So when it comes to a fallen pack member, she wept, the pack wept, and her son wept. The grieved and had to carry on with themselves, for they knew they could not save them all. This is why she Arlinn is dangerous, for she would rather die instead of someone else, especially her son.

Another night came to an end and another morning sunrise. The pack of transformed humans woke to the dewy ground they slept on. Many wore ragged and shredded clothes and some were completely naked. As they gained their conscious, many began to cover themselves in cloaks that they so happen to be gratefully wearing, thanks to Arlinn's leadership. They gathered their senses, and began to move to their camp. Which wasn't a challenge since they all knew where it was, thanks to years of hunting in the Ulvenwald forest. They walked in groups of five to avoid unwanted predators, spirits and 'unnatural' hunters. As they are untransformed humans they are weaker, but as the beastly wolves they are stronger. As the darken forest surrounded them, they felt comfort knowing that if anything was out there, it would turn tail. To face one would be easy, but a group of about fifteen or so humans was suicidal.

When they finally arrived to camp, they looked upon the destruction. The camp consisted of a few busted down wooden walls, a few torn tents, torn houses, horses that were scarred beyond their wild imagination, and a ransacked food supply. Some of the former transformed, specifically the pacifist one looked away sheepishly. They knew they caused it, the memories played in their minds. Some laughed at them, some grumbled small incoherent curses. In all though, this was another day together, after all it kept them from being bored. They entered and began to rummage for some wearable clothes, and something edible left in the food supply. They began to gather around Arlinn for some instructions on what to do with their current predicament.

"Maryanne, gather some loggers to cut down a few trees to replace the walls. Don't be afraid to use your real strength, we're going to need it" Arlinn began. Maryanne was a Hitherland logger that had experience in gathering the necessary amount of trees, in this case, a lot.

"Yes ma'am. Jonathan, Marybeth, Drulain. You are with me, we need about eight trees just for the walls." she finished. They all gathered their necessary tools and headed out.

"Theion, take some gold and skins to the nearest town to get as much food, avoid the Breakneck route if you can." Arlinn ordered.

"I will avoid it if I have to." He said as he left to get what he needed.

"Now thanks to some people," everyone turned mainly to the ones that were more of the pacifist kind "We need to hunt for some food. I will be accompanying a hunting party, along with my son." Arlinn finished. Dyvin was a little shocked, for he wasn't natural at hunting as a human, since he was a more of a mage kind. It was a challenge the young man would except, after all it is expected to be able to hunt in both transformations, he is the son of the alpha.

The day was coming to a high, Arlinn, Dyvin and silent former solitary hunter Glen were silently moving through the woods. Hoping to pick up a scent with their enhanced smell, and track it. They were traveling on the road declared the "Game Trail", few carts and animal tracks were seen on this path. The unusual part was that this very trail was flowing with large amounts of green and red mana. Two other groups split off to hunt in another direction. More ground more food.

"Arlinn, I found some fresh track, deer by the looks of it." Glen said kneeling down. His fingers dug deep into the dirt and he scooped up some dirt for them to smell. He wiped the dirt off his hand and picked up his battle axe.

"Good, which way did it go?" She asked

Dyvin lifted up his nose, sniffed the air deeply.

"It's not far mother, by a river. Downhill and some bushes that do bear fruit are near by, smells like it was returning to it's home." Dyvin answered for Glen. Glen looked at him shocked, sure they could smell that well, but to be able to tell distance comes with years of experience, or naturally. Glen looked at him, then nodded in approval.

"You sure do take after your father young man." Glen said. Dyvin looked at him and his smiling mother. The problem was that he doesn't know his father very well, but everyone keeps telling him that. A man who was one with the wolves of nature, a _Huntmaster of the Fells_. How he met his mother was a 'fate granted by angles, spirits and humans alike'. he asked his mother sometimes about him, but that was all he got. Does she miss his still? Does talking about his remind her about what she lost? Does Dyvin remind her too much? The trio moved through the woods while Dyvin tries to forget those questions. Something brought them to their attention, an overturned cart. They approached it quietly and cautiously. It may seem innocent at first, but spiders and spirits do linger around things like these. After deducing it was safe thanks to Dyvin's and Arlinn's natural connection to mana wasn't able to pick up on either. They passed by it until something caught Dyvin's eye.

"Wait." The older adults looked at him confused. He dug through the scattered dirt and wooden splitters. He pulled out a sword in it's light brown leather sheath. Glen walked up to him, and asked to see the condition of the blade. Glen unsheathed the blade. A bronze color with a steel handle. The hilt held a carving of a skull, some jewels were missing. The blade was still sharp. He examined it even closer, but he just stared back at Dyvin.

"Good find, it will help us eventually," Glen stopped and sheathed the neglected blade. "there is rich history in a blade like this." He looked at the wreckage "I'm sure it's previous owners had some stories to tell." They both turned to see Arlinn staring at the woods, The sound of the river was closer. as they both approached her she whispered,

"Glen, scout ahead, See what you can find."

"I understand." was all he whispered. He took off the small crossbow off his hip and disappeared. Arlinn looked to her son, noticing the brand new blade he now wore upon his fur imbued outfit. She ruffled his hair lightly, and smiled once more.

"Even have a weapon now." she said. "Now, as we may have not to worry about losing prey when we are transformed, we do as humans. We may be faster than other average humans, we are still slower than wild animals. But an ambush will help us get closer and that blade of yours can surely be useful, aim for the neck."

They stealthy approached the river, when they heard a light high pitched whistle, that was Glen signaling to approach lightly. Dyvin and his mother crawled slowly. The peeked through some bushes, and saw an entire heard of deer. Looking closely they saw Glen across and opening that led to the river. He was looking at them and waiting. The herd consisted of three large bucks and many does. Looking like they were traveling and they were picked off one by one. The river was loud as there were rocks that prevented smooth flowing. Arlinn was already using her red mana to summon what was called a ' _lightning axe_.' Dyvin unsheathed his new blade, ready to run out and attack one. Glen raised his crossbow and fired hitting, one buck in the lung and into the heart. The heard panicked and started to run away when Arlinn threw her spell, cutting another buck's head completely off. The herd turned seeing the danger and running the other way. Dyvin shot out of the bushes, both hands present on the hilt swinging downwards onto the last buck. The blade cut into the spinal cord severing connection from the brain, but dropping immediately. Bringing the sixteen year old with him, and smothering him.

"I said neck, not spinal cord." Arlinn laughed at her son's folly as Glen helped the deer off of him. Successful yes, embarrassing by disobeying her orders, even more so.

"Sorry, I'll do better."

The sun was at the point where it can be declared it was going to set. the trio hadn't met up with the others. They were hoping the others got some small game; rabbits, squirrels and pheasants. As they were traveling back something was odd, they didn't sense the others, maybe that was because the blood from the bucks were blinding their smells. As they got closer to the camp, many trees were cut down but very little of the walls were repaired.

"What in the woods…" Dyvin began, "Why isn't the walls repaired?" He looked to his mother.

The camp seemed to be empty at a first glance. As they traveled

"Oh my god…no." the alpha stared in . She dropped her deer's empty carcass, Glen dropped his and Dyvin followed suit. They sprinted back to the camp, when they arrived they found many pack members dead, along with…human soldiers. Many bodies littered the grounds of the makeshift town, but it was for certain, someone found them out…or sold them out. Dyvin wondered into the town, looking at the bodies, he felt sick. His Mother came behind him. "It'll be okay my son." she said as she look around at the massacre that was seen before them. It would be wrong to say that she was unfazed, but inside she was angry.

"I'll be damned, Lunarch soldiers. Only question is that who organized them?" Glen asked as he looked around the destruction. Swords were inside bodies of the pack members, the soldiers had faces and necks ripped savagely, blood even covered the ground in a very large area. Burned housings and makeshift dwellings, even the horses were gone. Truth is, the camp was starting to come together.

"That would be me!" a deep booming voice declared. The trio turned around to see and older man across the other side of the field, in a dark coat and silver late of armor. A head of grey hair and grey facial hair were on his grizzled face.

"Odric!" Arlinn shouted. Odric was a very dangerous man. He was the Lunarch Marshal, a leader and a faith driven warrior. He was surrounded by many humans that were all dressed in armor and held their swords high. There were a lot to many to count. Odric stepped forward, sword held high and he spoke.

"There has been enough of you abominations, even more insulting is that a Archmage like you can turn so easily against the church." He declared "Now killing my soldiers and desecrating their bodies is enough for your deaths." He looked to his fallen men and women on the scene before him, "This world is plummeting into madness and I have been given the task to eradicate you all. Even if that means killing a planeswalker like you. Soldiers! Attack!" Odric and his army advanced forward, by forward they all charged and ready to strike. Arlinn threw up a wall of fire to impede their progress. One man was stupid enough to jump through it and straight attack, Glen intervened and chopped him right down with his axe.

"RUN!" he shouted Arlinn agreed and they all turned tail and retreated back into the woods. When the flames died down the chase was on again. They all ran, the three wolves had a good head start but were losing ground. Even though they knew these woods like the back of their hand. The amount of soldiers kept them from truly being gone. Odric expected this, one solider got the drop on Glen and cut him across the chest.

"Gah!" he gasped at the sharp pain, he struggled but shrugged it off and cut down that solider. Arlinn and Dyvin turned to help him, noticing the bloody gash on his chest. "NO! GO!" He shouted, " I'll do my best, both of you RUN! NOW DAMN IT!" he shouted. Arlinn and Dyvin ran once again, Dyvin felt a sharp sting in his chest, it wasn't an arrow, it was regret of leaving Glen behind. Behind him he could hear the battle that ensured, he could feel Glen in pain. Arlinn and Dyvin ran and ran with the soldiers hot on them. Their legs burned as they ran, trees passed them in a blur as tunnel vision began to fill their eyes. The soliders were heard behind them, boots stomping. Some would even take position to fire a bolt from there crossbow. Dyvin looked behind him. That was when a bolt cut him across the face, right across the eye brow. Dyvin stumbled a little, Arlinn notice this and had to take a desperate measure to keep her son alive.

"Dyvin, run into the woods! I'll meet you somewhere, don't worry I have your scent!" She gasped out as the breath filled her hot lungs.

"What about you Mother, I can't leave you!" He shouted in protest. Looking at her desperately through a tint of red.

"For your sake boy, just do it, I'll be fine!. You're a strong man, I love you, NOW GO!" She shouted. Dyvin hesitated a little but he broke off from his mother's trail, and ran into the thicker woods

"I LOVE YOU TOO MOTHER!" he shouted back. Arlinn smiled at this and ran faster. Soliders were following both of them, only a small amount notice the break off and pursed the young man, others were focused on big game. Dyvin ran deeper and deeper, feeling the sun starting to set down, maybe he could hold off until the moon was out to become the beast within. But as every case of a chase goes, he tripped. Falling hard into a open clearing, he soon found himself surrounded by four men and three women. All holding their sword at him. This was a fight and he had to be creative. He took his new sword and his energy and started to focus it into a fiery blast. But was interrupted by a man swinging at him. Dyvin blocked the sword with his but stumbled back. Their longer swords were able to knock his around easily. Even worse was that he started to use a sword today, of all days. He kept turning himself to keep his blinded vision on them. He was cornered, and surely to die.

"I hate having to kill a mother and son, but for the safety of everyone in Innastrad, you must die." one women said.

"Give up now and we'll make it clean." One man said

"Don't be stupid, you won't die a dishonored death." Another said.

He was alone, afraid, about to die. The sun was still out, no chance to become the other half. His desperation lead to him feeling something inside of him, a wild power. A rush of energy came to him as he shot out a fireball at one man. The poor bastard scream as others looked at the once cornered animal. He would take his sword and start the dance, attack, block, and attack again. Two attempted to attack, but were on the defensive once again as Dyvin's once worried expression turned to defiance and clear burning anger in his eyes . The others tried as well. He was too fast for them. He was swinging wildly in an unpredictable manner. They realized they made this mistake. You never corner and animal, they will fight back. Dyvin felt alive as he attacked, the new energy rushed through him, could it be adrenalin? No, much more powerful. It was burning brightly inside him. So bright he was glowing himself, he paid no mind.

"Are werewolves supposed to glow like that?!" one woman shouted in confusion. The soliders started to back off. The last six of Odric's people would only find themselves dumbstruck. Dyvin looked at himself, he was glowing. He was feeling alive, he felt like it was going to explode. Only to find himself…fading? Then to be blinded by the most powerful of pure white lights, then followed by an explosion, leaving only a crater in the now darken forest. As the light faded, only the dead remained of their failed attempt to kill. Only the howling of the werewolves were heard. As they too have survived.

Ozpin sat in his clock tower office. He was reviewing reports of their progress, RWBY and JNPR specifically. He reviewed their time at Beacon Academy. It was interesting to say the least. RWBY and JNPR worked very well together. Not only as teammates internally, but as teams together. He was proud and amused by their antics. He was about to drink his black coffee when a red flashing light on his desk brought his attention away from the reports. As he open the alert, he was a bit confused,

 _"_ An energy surge? In the Forever Fall?" He couldn't tell what it was, but it was massive. So massive, it was messing with the grim readings. Nothing could give them a visual as all the cameras were knocked out. The last visual was a bright light and then nothing. The readings were detecting a massive amounts of grimm, or one titanic grimm. "What in world…." he immediately sent a message through his scroll. It was more of a command, but Glynda and Ozpin worked together for so long, she knew he wouldn't call her unless it was important. Sometime pass eventually, but the blonde witch came through the elevator into the office.

"Yes headmaster?" She asked

"We may need new cameras in the forest." He showed her the report on the screen. He replayed the last transmission of the video, the same thing happened. Calm, then havoc, then nothing

"What, that can't be right. These reading are saying there is a whole bunch of grimm in one area." She stated.

"Or one big one." Ozpin countered. He looked at the cameras again, this time they were on, and it showed the calm and red forest in it's natural state. Ozpin look to Glynda and back to the screens.

"We may need to send some second year students to recon the area, the third and forth years are in Mistral and Vacuo dealing with some grim activities there." Glynda said. Ozpin nodded. Ozpin didn't like it, but past situations, namely the breach of Vale, called for expansion around the world.

"And maybe some first years," Glynda looked at him curiously "You can't save them from getting their feet wet until the second year, the sooner the better." Ozpin said, Glynda couldn't argue with that.

"As you wish headmaster." Glynda started typing into her scroll to get the mission ready. As Glynda left, he slowed down the video, before the cameras shut off, he noticed a silhouette of what looked like to be a giant beowolf.


	2. To something new

Chapter 2: Food Chain Disruption

 _"Run! Now damn it!"_

 _"You're a strong man, I love you, NOW GO!"_

Dyvin gasped awake, he couldn't see anything. His sight was just mere blur of white with patches of red. Dyvin blinked and rubbed his eyes. When his vision came back he noticed that he was laying on the ground, then he took in the scenery that surrounded him. He was in a portion of the woods he has never seen before. Usually when trees are red it's autumn, but this was something new. Dyvin was kinda worried, the Ulvenwald forest was vast and much of it was not mapped, but how far did he run when he blacked out?

Dyvin propped himself up on his elbows and then stood up. Soreness from his fighting with what he He took notice that his shirt was stretched to the point where it ripped, luckily his trousers were only stretched out to where they sagged. His newfound sword laid in it's sheath a few feet from him. He picked himself up and fixed himself.

 _'That would be embarrassing.'_ he thought to himself. It would be dangerous too if hypothermia set in quicker if he couldn't build a fire in time, but he did have control over red mana so there was little to worry about. Spending some time gathering himself he set out, the sun was high in the sky and the wind was warm with what feels like the summer air. As he walked in the forest, he couldn't help but wonder where was he. He felt the mana shift around him, unlike the Ulvenwald wood there seemed to be very little trace of black mana, it was there no doubt, but it wasn't as potent. All of Innistrad was laced with a trace of the cursed power that comes with black mana, sure it was one of the reasons why Innistrad was so chaotic. Zombies and ghouls thanks to the mad siblings Geralf and Gisa, vampire elites under the rule to that planeswalker Sorin Markov (hopefully), and those damned demons that the Archangel Avacyn and her holy warriors fought against. This was only the beginning to the madness that humans fought back against Dyvin remembered. He was one of those 'abominations' that humans fought against, but it was all survival of the fittest out here, if he was on Innistrad anymore. Maybe it was an untouched portion on Innistrad that was never corrupted, by Avacyn that would be a dream, he could settle down and-no, he had a family and pack to get back to. He wondered through the red forest.

The midday sun shined into the headmaster's office. A bookshelf held books against the walls, a simple metal and green color filled the room. A single desk with a lone figure occupied it. Ozpin sat at his desk still perplexed about last night's events. Possible reasons why the cameras went out ranged from a huntsmen or huntress was stranded and had to fight grimm to just a camera malfunction, but what could have caused it. An EMP, a storm, white fang, what? What was even worse was that the disabled cameras caused a ten mile wide diameter of camera shutdowns. Ones that did come back online were unable to capture video but sound of what seemed to be fighting. Could huntsmen from other kingdoms be caught in it? These questions ranged in his mind as he stared at the white image that what was to believed to be a beowolf, holding a sword? This was the last capture before the camera went out. The elevator to his office dinged and snapped the headmaster from his thinking, he looked up and saw his old friend General Ironwood exit the elevator.

"Hello Ozpin, how are you?" the man in the White Atlas suit began

"Quite well James, but I want to get straight to the point, we can catch up later." Ozpin replied. James respected Ozpin for his severity in business, he also knew that when Oz was like this, there was no time to dwindle.

"Okay Oz, what's is the problem? Is it the camera malfunctions, you should know that somethings happen. I'm supposed to be the paranoid one here." James joked. Ozpin chuckled a little.

"It's not the cameras themselves, but what was caught before they went out." he said as he turned the monitor to show his old friend. Ironwood looked at the monitor, he saw what was a beowolf holding a weapon.

"This is the only led we have, some in a ten mile diameter were able to capture bits and pieces of what sounded like fighting. I think she may have set a new piece on the board." Ozpin said. James didn't deter his eyes from the image of the black silhouette.

"As troubling as it is, I can't deter my men from patrolling the Vytal Festival, I hate to say it, but this is your jurisdiction Ozpin, I can't do anything here except provide some support from the sidelines. I wish I could help." the military General looked at him apologetically. Ozpin understood, the headmaster was in charge of Huntsmen and Huntresses, the general was in charge of his soldiers all alike.

"I understand James, I only wanted to bring this to your attention. I did inform Qrow about this." James tilted his head.

"How did he take it?"

"He was very verbal about not contacting him sooner, but he said he would look into it when he was in the area." Ozpin replied. He took a sip of his coffee and turn the monitor back towards him. "Now that this is out of the way, how have you been my old friend?"

Ruby was stuck in the biggest battle of her life, the surviving of Professor Port's lesson. The old man rambled on about his old adventures and how what he learned needed to be passed onto students. She looked to the clock.

 _''Ten minuets until lunch, you can do this!"_ she thought to herself. She laid her head down, she looked to her partner Weiss. The Ice queen was intensively listening, Yang was in the back probably doodling or coming up with awful puns, and Blake was busy reading her book. Ruby decided o pay attention to Port since there was nothing else to do. How she wished she was working on Crescent Rose or out fighting the creatures of grimm.

"And that my students is how yours truly was able to outsmart two deathstalkers and a nevermore and emerge unscathed. Now I hope you were paying attention because I want a full page report on the fundamentals of out smarting your opponents both grimm an huntsmen alike by tomorrow." The old huntsman concluded. With that the bell rang, Ruby packed her stuff and headed towards the exit. The rest of her team followed suite.

"Jeez, I swear if I have to listen to another one of Professor Port's long lectures like that I will lose it." Ruby older sister stated.

"Yang Xio Long, you know well enough that we have the best teachers and are rated one of the best training schools in all of Remnant. How you pass with your short attention span is beyond me." Weiss began to scold

"Oh relax Ice queen, I am only kidding. Besides, I am too hungry to argue. Let's get lunch." Yang responded.

"Also we have the rest of the day off, Professor Glynda had to cancel classes for some weird reason, so there's that as a plus." Ruby weighed in. "After lunch we can spar in the combat room."

"Sorry Rubes but I am behind on some homework, maybe tomorrow if it still is canceled." Yang stated,

"I kinda want to get a good start on Professor's Port essay, I got a B on his last test, I can't afford anything less than an A." Weiss said.

"Blake what about you?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"I can go, the only thing is I want to get back to my book. Maybe one spar?"

"Alright." To Ruby, it was better than nothing. After walking the halls they arrived to the lunch room. The room was packed with students. After they grabbed their meals, they looked for a table, luckily team JNPR was already reserving a seat for them. They spotted Nora energetically waving them over. The teams divulged into talking. Nora was going on about another dream she had. Ren would correct her every so often about it being an actual experience they had, Yang would crack a joke an earn a groan from Weiss and Ruby. Jaune and Pyrrha listened in and Blake was still reading her book, but every so often she would perk up to listen in. Everything was going so well, then the intercoms kicked on and the voices went silent.

"Good afternoon students. This is this is your headmaster speaking, on behalf of today's combat classes being canceled. We would like all first and second year teams to head to the auditorium for a mission briefing at 6pm. Thank you"

Ruby eyes widened in excitement.

Dyvin couldn't believe his luck, although he was stuck in the middle of nowhere, he found a safe place. A small cave that was hidden behind leafy vines, not only would it provide shelter but hide him from the wild beasts that roamed here, not that he has seen any yet. He found some berries and wild rodents to feed himself for the night, he wished for a deer but mother nature had her proving grounds. He could feel the mana flood around him, Green and red, just perfect for him. He may be a werewolf but he trained in pyromancy and had inherited some the ways of the forest, but that was usually left to the wolf inside him. Speaking of which, the wild animal seemed to be calm and felt as if it was _free_ , as if it wasn't trapped in the same body, but that there was enough room for the two. His mother's wild animal acted the same way, but she was a planeswalker. Could it be that he inherited that part as well, the freedom inside. Being a planeswalker was a one in a billion chance and lady luck wasn't on his side entirely and he sure as hell wasn't blessed by Avacyn herself.

"Where are you?" He questioned as he dug into his mind. He didn't know how to call the wolf spirit, but he wondered what it could be. "Probably the mana in the area."

As he settled down, the night was coming, it was unsafe to be out. There was one thing left to do. He took his sword and carved into some trees viciously, they looked like animal claws. Marking his territory was vital in deterring predators. This was to prevent him from finding out what lived in this area, the deathly way. He sat in the cave not daring to go out. Unaware of the broken moon starting to rise.

"Let's see what happens." Dyvin spoke to himself as he laid next to the dying fire he conjured up.

(HOW DO I BREAK TEXT I JUST REALIZED THERE IS SUDDEN JUMPS I AM SO SORRY. I AM USING OPEN OFFICE xjjsdjmsdjdjdsjsdjnszjdjmsdjmsjmjdjddj,)

Many students gathered in the auditorium, the loud talking was caused by the many students.

"So what do you thing the mission will be?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"Maybe some recon in the forests." Weiss suggested

"Kicking some grimm butt." Yang eagerly said. Blake looked up and was about to say something when Headmaster Ozpin walked onto the stage with Professor Goodwitch.

"Good evening students, I am aware this is unorthodox but a situation has occurred in the Forever fall Forest." This got many students attention. "There has been a surprising amount of grimm activity in the area, along with that, many of our cameras have malfunctioned and are damaged and need to be repaired. This is the basics of the mission and Mrs. Goodwitch will give yo the rest of the details." Many students wondered to themselves why the sudden increase of grimm and malfunction of cameras.

"As many of you wonder what this mission is, it is simple. Go out to the Forever Fall, replace the cameras and kill grimm. Two teams will be assigned, with one being a second year team guiding a first year team. Now this mission is completely optional to you all if you do not feel confident in your abilities. Those of you who do participate will receive extra credit and a bonus to your allowance to spend on anything you wish. You will be exempted from all classes and homework that is due tomorrow. You may chose which second year team you go with or be assigned one. Please decide quickly, you have ten minuets." Glynda concluded.

Many student began to talk among themselves, some first years jumping u and deciding that they want to be assigned to a second year team. It didn't take long for team RWBY to decide to ask team CFVY if they want to be assigned or this sudden mission.

"Headmaster, are you sure this is wise? To just suddenly have a problem and quick action against it is one thing, but springing it onto students is another." Glynda asked

"I know your concern Glynda, and I value your opinion, but this an important lesson. After all it is optional, but many students see the reward." He said. He took a sip of coffee. "These trainees will need to learn that sometimes they need to respond."

"If you say so headmaster." Glynda said as she spotted team RWBY talking to team CFVY. It seemed like those two team were going to get into trouble, but team RWBY did help the breach be minimal than what it could have been. Glynda hope that trouble only meant fight a little more grimm than the other teams. Now that she thought about it, could the grimm sensors have malfunctioned too? She pushed that thought away for a moment when the two teams approached her.

"Professor Goodwitch, we want to be assigned to team CFVY, please." Ruby said. Beneath Glynda's hard exterior, she couldn't help but be a little adamant of Ruby's excitement and willingness. But that attitude could lead to problems in the field.

"Are you ad your teams okay with this?" Glynda asked them all.

"Yes, ma'm. There's no one else we rather have than these gals with us, well except maybe for JNPR but Ruby's team asked first." Coco replied. Glynda nodded as she entered the information into her scroll. The teams got out of the way so other volunteers could request assignments or deny going.

"This is gonna be so cool. We get to kick some grimm butt, help the school and even get rewarded for it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah sis, but don't count your chickens before they hatch maybe they were all just disconnected or something." Yang said

"Maybe white fang?" Blake asked.

"Possibly, but with Atlas military here, I doubt they would make a bold move." Weiss said

"Anyway, if you look at your scrolls, we are to meet at the air field at 7 am sharp to get the new cameras and equipment for this mission." Coco interrupted. "So got to bed and get a good night sleep.,"

"Aww do we have to?," Yang complained

"Yes." Fox said. They looked at him surprised. "Sorry, I felt like I needed some dialogue." They chuckled a little. The teams said good night to each other and went to their respected dorms. Ruby mind was filled with wonders about tomorrow's adventure, Yang was focused on sleeping, Weiss was finishing her essay in hope for extra credit in Port's class and Blake was still reading her book.

While deep in the forest, a young man awoke to the sound of snapping twigs and growling. He knew whatever it was, it wasn't there to greet him with open arms, more like sharp claws and bone crushing jaws. He peaked through the vines and saw it. A enormous white and black werewolf like creature, made of pure black. He tried to reach for the red mana or green mana but only found blackness. Whatever it was, it wasn't a werewolf, but a horror. He found himself in a peculiar predicament when it looked at him with it's red eyes and white bone covered face.

 _"Well that is just peachy, must've followed me here."_ Dyvin thought. There was no point in hiding, he grabbed his sword and stepped out of his cave. He eyed the black creature with pure hatred and fury. The souls thing just looked at him equally. The corrupted wolf lunged at Dyvin, but Dyvin rolled to safety. The claws were a mere inch away from Dyvin's already ragged clothing. Dyvin regained his footing and started to focused red mana into himself. Flames started to erupt from his hand into a fiery temper that he launched at the creature. The creature stated to charge at him again but was caught in the flames that were new to him. The beowolf's moment carried him through though and he landed close to Dyvin who tried to jump away but was slashed by a strike from the beast. The swipe got him in the chest and knocked him back into a tree knocking the wind out of him. The tree cracked from the sudden force leaving a splintered crater in it. Gasping for breath Dyvin looked down and saw that his wounds were healing, but it would leave a mark. Blood that dripped down his body had stopped, the only evidence was the torn shirt and blood that was on it.

 _"Benefits from being an abomination I guess."_ Dyvin though as tried get up he was tackled by the creature again and was pinned against the red tree. Using his new sword he pushed against the claws that were snapping at his face. The Jaws got closer and closer. Dyvin was struggling and losing. If something didn't happen he would die.

 _Die_

 _Die_

 _DIE_

 _ **DIE.**_

It already was a close call but he wasn't gonna die. He felt his animal side kick instinctively. Slowly he started to transform into his wolf side his Caucasian skin turned to brownish fur, his mouth and nose turned to a snout, his hands turned claws that could match a beowolf's. His sword transformed too, the short blade began to extend. The tip separated into two prongs, the middle began to shape into a trident and blue flames erupted from the new sword. As Dyvin changed, his eyes glowed red and his newfound strength allowed him to simply throw the bastard creature off of him and into the tree across from him. Before the black mass could get up, Dyvin was on top of him and simply picked it up by the throat, the black creature struggled to escape it's death but weakly clawing at the powerful claw around it's throat. Dyvin slammed him into the ground head first, then again, and again, and again until it went limp. Dyvin stabbed the blue flamed sword into the beowolf and howled victorious.

It didn't last long as more snapping and growling emerged from the forest. Several more of these beast arrived. It was time for Dyvin to prove he was Alpha in these parts.

 **Hey guys. I am proud to have recive PMs. Please be kind enough to have constructive criticism.**

 **And yes telling me my story sucks is constructive criticism :)**


	3. A grave mistake

Chapter 3: The Forever chasing the fight.

The sea gate was destroyed, Zendikar was scared even more than it once was and mana flowed wildly. The citizens of Zendikar were safe, both kor and human, beast and flora, mage and solider. Upon a cliff over looking a beautiful sunset were four powerful planewalkers. Gideon Jura, Chandra Nalaar, Nissa Revane and Jace Beleren. They were resting after the battle they had with eldrazi titans, Ulamog and Kozilek were dead for good. Emrakul on the other hand fled to another plane, knowing she might have died.

"Goodness, I never thought I would live to see Zendikar free from the eldrazi." Nissa started with to break the silence. "I don't mean to sound doubtful, but we did have a few close calls." she finished. Gideon looked to her and he realized what she was meaning. The meeting with Ob Nixilis reigniting his spark and allowing Ulamog to breaking free from the hedrons.

"Yes it was quite nerving, but we managed to defeat the titans." Gideon spoke. Chandra took a deep breath and smiled.

"You smell that, that is the smell of victory." Chandra began.

"That is the smell of Ulamog and Kozilek ashes." Nissa retorted.

"It sounds gruesome when you say it, are you corrupted by them?" Chandra joked back. Jace looked at them and smiled, he was glad they were safe. He felt this sense of family towards them, probably because they all almost died for each other. As the three others talked, Jace's mind wondered to what happened to Emrakul. She ran, that was unusual for a titan but it did make the battle for Zendikar easier. Could she have ran to hide? Could she have gone to ran another plane? If that was the case, then there is a great infinite amount. He began to think of all the planes he's been to. There was Ravnica, Vryn, Kephalai, Lorwyn, and another one..

 _"What was that plane? It began with an 'R'. Re...Rem...Remnant?"_ Jace thought as he dug through his mind. I pained him to say he just simply forgot something on his own.

"Hey Mr. Headache," Chandra snapped him out of his thoughts, he didn't realize he was just staring out into the distance. "You coming along, we are going to celebrate with the citizens." Chandra invited him with them. Gideon, Nissa, and Chandra looked at him.

"Sorry, I would. But Emrakul is still out there. I also have some unfinished business with another planeswalker. Ugin mentioned that Sorin Markov was not going to be so forgiving, but wouldn't he know and have come to our aid?" Jace said. "I feel as if something has happened to our ancient friend, or at the least distracted him."

"You plan to go to Innistrad?" Nissa asked.

"Yes, best of luck to you all. If I come across Emrakul while I travel through the eternities, I will come and retrieve you immediately." Jace promised them. Gideon knew what he was talking about, Sorin was responsible for sealing away the eldrazi along tome ago along with Ugin and Nahiri. Chandra wasn't too concerned about his safety, but was worried if he would be out numbered. Nissa only hoped he made it safely to Innistrad. He gave them their respected goodbyes and focused on his mana to take himself from Zendikar to the space between planes. With a bright flash of light he opened his eyes. What he saw looked like to be a mirage of floating colors. In truth he was in the Blind Eternities, he had literally step outside of Zendikar, through the fabric wall that is reality, and into the home of the eldrazi. He was in a world where the chaotic energies of mana, Æther and temporal energies clashed. If a normal creature were to step into this realm, it would be a life changing event...and their last. This place was only meant for godlike beings and planeswalkers, otherwise a normal creature would be ripped apart, forever to be smashed, or just go plain mad. In the end it will kill you.

Jace gathered himself he began to focus on finding Innistrad. Like many animals with instincts to migrate, planeswalkers were able to locate other planes and other planeswalkers just by focusing on them. If a planeswalker was able to get good enough, they could just teleport there instantly. Usually the ancient dragon planeswalkers such as Ugin or Nicol Bolas could do that. Jace could do that, but he needed to find the plane first.

 _"For the love of everything alive, please let there be no eldrazi."_ Jace thought to himself.

* * *

(I did it.)

The morning came and Ruby's scroll alarm went off. Impatiently she was up, showered, her teeth were brushed, and she was dressed in record time. Weiss didn't have time to make her bed, Blake wasn't even ready to process what was happening and Yang was...well...Yang, still snoring and dreaming. Ruby was excited, after their last mission that lead to the breach in Vale, she was ready to make amends for it.

"Ruby, I understand you excitement, but please calm down. I have never seen someone get ready and suited up that fast." Weiss said.

"Sorry Weiss, I am so pumped. We get another chance to prove ourselves." Ruby said.

"That perfectly fine, but recklessness will cause us to fail. Now whose turn is it to wake up Yang?" the heiress responded

"Mine." Ruby groaned as she moved to wake up her older sister. Ruby shook her, ripped over her covers and took her pillow but to no avail, the heavy hitter of the team was still a sleep. Then an idea popped into her head. Blake was up and moving to go take a shower in the girls shower room.

"Hey Blake." Ruby stopped her.

"Yes Ruby?" Blake asked

"Could you hand me those scissors?" With that Yang shot up and looked at her sister with a murderous glare and ready to start swing on friend and foe alike. Not seeing any scissors ready to cut her beautiful golden hair, she relaxed.

"That's not funny Ruby." Yang started.

"You're right, it's hilarious." Ruby said. "Now get up I don't want to be late." Ruby ordered. The now awoken teen looked at her scroll. And the clock on the wall.

"Ruby, it is 6:00, way too early for anyone to be up and moving." Yang said.

"Air fields by seven, breakfast starts at 6:30." Ruby simply remarked.

"Alright you got me. Don't be be _Rube_ to me." Yang said sheepishly.

"Really?" Ruby deadpanned back.

"That's all I had, honestly it is harder than it sounds like." Yang defended herself.

"Sounds like you need better material." Ruby shot back.

"Fair enough."

After the girls were ready, they headed to breakfast. They got to the dining hall and it was filled with students. Many students were sitting next to their team and assigned team for the new mission. This new mission was one of Beacon's largest operations involving students. Sure the shadowing and actual hunting was there. Here was almost every student. After all there was a pretty big area to cover. The breakfast was relatively short lived as many students ate quickly and left immediately. Team RWBY was no exception to stay, even Nora cut her stories short to coincide with the time. After departing from them they met up with team CFVY. On their way to the Air fields they were all reminded with a message from Professor Glynda of their task, along with instructions; on how to replace the cameras, test them, and to collect the old ones. Just for lab technicians to determine the sudden cause of their malfunctions.

Of course the air fields were busy, some bullheads were landing after a quick patrol, others were leaving taking student teams with them. They found their assigned bullhead and greeted the pilot and co-pilot.

"Alright boys and girls, here is the crate with the cameras." the pilot simply known as 'Sarge' said. "Now I don't know and don't want to know what happened but I do know this. I am to take you from point A to point B and Pick you up from point B at an allotted time. The skies are packed today with nevermores and the Atlas military had decided to step in and,pardon my language, shoot the fugly sons-of-bitches down. But we will take a longer flight path to the destination. It will take about an hour or so. Go to the bathroom if need be, otherwise just mount on up."

"Yes sir." the two teams snapped. The teams loaded into the bullhead. The co-pilot came back around from triple checking the bullhead, grumbling to himself.

"Oh yeah sure, Grif does so much ass kissing that he gets the day off and get to sit at base and do nothing. I do so much more than him and he gets all the credit." the real lazy pilot complained.

"Simmons are you complaining again!?"

"UH NO SIR!"

The flight was relatively sane, Coco talked to Ruby about team leadership and combat strategies, Weiss was talking to Velvet trying to understand the poor rabbit faunas shyness, while Yang was boosting to get a reaction out of Yatsuhashi and Fox, all the while Blake was really into reading a new book rather than her usually smut. The teens talked and the pilots listened. Simmons was complaining about getting a head ache under his breath, and Sarge just ridiculed him a ripped him a new one so wide there was another mouth, all just by reminding him about his incompetence to do the simplest of things. Eventually the bullhead fell silent. Yang being the extrovert she is decided she was going to _paw_ at Blake, so she scooted right next to her cat teammate.

"Hey Blake, whatcha' reading." Now Blake is the type to be annoyed but at first sight, but after putting up with Yang who refused to give up on cracking Blake's shell, she sort of became desensitized and relaxed.

"A book." was the simple reply the ninja gave.

"What type of book." the golden hair said.

"A book about mythological tales and figures." she deadpanned.

"Any eye _cat_ ching ones." As she said that a collective groan could be heard through out the bullhead. With the copilot stating that puns aren't funny.

"I swear Yang you are the reason I am going to end up in a metal institution." the white heiress said.

"Don't be like that ice queen, you know you love them."

"Yang of all that is dear, please refrain yourself from actually making puns during this mission." Coco spoke aloud.

"Actually there is one that does kinda catch my eyes." Blake interrupted.

"Really, do please tell us." Yang requested.

"Well it's about a group of individuals, they call themselves planeswalkers." Velvet popped up at the sound of that.

"I remember that fairy tale, my parents use to tell me that all the time before I would go to bed." That raised a nod from Blake.

"I think dad told us a bedtime story about something like that, do you remember Rubes?"

"No I don't Yang. I was probably still too worried about my own weapon at that point." The young leader said with the look on her face that she regretted nothing.

"Of course, please continue Blake."

"Well apparently these are individuals from different worlds that have the ability to travel to other worlds and universes by crossing a barrier called the 'blind eternities'." Blake continued, "They are beings of such great power they could actually destroy worlds by complete accident, through magic."

"So people who are more powerful than Professor Glynda?" Ruby asked

"Yes, but there is this one tale that talks about the origin of us using dust to fight grimm." Blake finished.

"Well do tell us dear." Coco sorta pleaded. Everyone was interested. How dust came to be used was no mystery, but how it was discovered was only surrounded by rumor and speculation.

"Well the book says this." Blake started, "Long ago there was a blue clothed man who came with mystery that surrounded him. He was tattooed on the face with mysterious blue marks that only set people off. They were right, he was dangerous. He was so dangerous, he could wipe your memories, alter them, turn you insane or just flat out kill you with his mind. He was given the name _'Mind Sculptor',_ now it is not known where he came from but we only knew why." Blake still read from the pages, everyone was deep in thought on what she said. So Blake continued, "He came to learn, to grow his telepathic powers. When he saw the fighting that took place between humans and faunas, he wanted no part. He took no part in the fight, but when he saw the grimm push both species to extinction, he intervened. He took the time to study anything that could give the races a chance, that's when he discovered the properties of dust. So he gifted them to the races for a brief time of alliance and peace to push back." Blake read.

"Is that it? It seems kinda short for only one documentation of a person like him." Velvet said.

"Well it says that before he left, he claimed ' _he would keep this plane safe from the outside for their lack of mana._ ' whatever that means, and then he just disappeared. Not a single trace. Just poof and gone in a blink of an eye." Blake said.

"Too bad it's only a fairy tale, though if people did exist like that no doubt they would've came here to try to conquer us. It is a nice thought to think that there is other life out there." Fox said.

"It is a cool little story, there was one my parents told me one about. A human girl who could set things ablaze with her fire powers. That she fought for freedom of all living things, that she fought oppression." Velvet said

"Alright boys and girls get ready for touch down in five." Sarge spoke over the comms. That when everyone cut the chatter and got ready.

In the dark unknown, a great black castle stood. In the Gothic castle, a pale woman with black veins stood, her hair was dine to six buns that held jewelry in it. Unlike her usually calm and planning self she was quite different today. She was out of character. So out of character she asked to be left alone. The reason, a splitting headache that she has never felt before. She felt as if something has clawed it's way in, and ripped and shredded. But that was the least of her concerns, she felt something. There was a change in the air, a ripple in the aura, a tear in the fabric. She couldn't place her pale, black nail, finger on it but she has felt the opposite of this before. It was so bad in fact that it went out into the inhabitants world.

She had to find out, so she would always do the very thing that never seemed to fail her when she needed something found quickly, cannon fodder grimm. She smiled, it's been a long time since she had an assault like this. Many huntsmen and huntresses will fall to her soulless children.

Dyvin woke up, again, in the unknown forest after a blackout and this time fighting something. He couldn't quite remember. He had to stop doing this, it would be a little safer in the Ulvenwald but in a part unknown or undiscovered was a big no. He stood up and looked around, there was evidence of a battle. In the semi open red forest, there was broken trees, scorched bushes and some small pools of dry blood. It was a usual scene after a battle with a werewolf, but the only problem was there were no corpses of the assailants. Had he fought them off and they retreated? That could only mean that they were coming back. He sighed in stress, that was fantastic. Not only was he in an unknown part of some woods, but also he was being faced with an unknown enemy. To most this meant death, to him it meant man restless nights. Unless they were hunters buffed up with enchantments and spells and were using silver arrows and weapons. That gave him two options, stay and fight or get a head start. Unlike his wolf counter part, he could weigh the options and determine the chances, as where is other half would do...well...wolf things and get it's ass killed. He rubbed his face in stress, that when he notice some thing was off, actually several things. First he wondered how did he get suddenly taller, why was his hand hairy? He reached up to touch the top off his head, he felt for several signs.

Fuzzy dog ears, check.

Snout, check.

Fangs, check.

He looked at his hands, long sharp claws. He didn't have to look down but he did anyway, yep, a light brown hairy chest and his trousers were still on but ripped a little. At least he still had that. And of course, the tail was stuck inside the trousers.

" _Oh look, that sword is still there."_ he thought. If it wasn't funny at it realization, it was now. He jumped literally, at this shock. A thousand questions rang out in his mind, all included some form of profanity in it. It wasn't possible, this was literally impossible by nature. But apparently someone drug that law out back and beat it with a blunt stick. Was this permanent? What would happen if someone found him link **this?** What god has done this to him? Was this a part of the curse-mute done by the archangel Holy Avacyn? A thousand questions plagued his mind knowing he would never get the answer to. His though was cut off short when something in the air picked at his ears. He heard the wind being shifted. Gryfoons? Angles? The rare chance that a dragon was flying? No, it was too smooth in the air. Deciding he wouldn't want it to spot him, he dove for a nearby bush that was still intact. What he saw opened his dog eyes. There was what seemed to be a metal box with stiff wings just cruising high above the red trees. It just zipped right by without a second look at him. He blinked at what he saw, but against his better judgment he started chase. Maybe he could figure out where he was by a little chase. He was praying to Avacyn that nothing would go wrong.

As he ran on all fours he was thankful for his wolf form, if he was human he would have lost it, but in his beast form he was keeping up to the point where the thing in the air was a little dot but still distinguishable. He didn't know for how long her ran but his legs were on fire and his breath was starting to run. As he zipped pasted, the trees were a blur and the ground was almost invisible. Then the little dot slowed down and it became bigger. He slowed and come to a heavy canopy a hundred yards away. He lowered his body like a wolf would when sneaking up on prey. He took cover behind bushes and trees and saw the odd thing lower to the ground, was it a creature?

 _"Sure, a giant apex predator watching from a distance, this is a sure way to make friends."_ Dyvin scolded himself for not second thinking, maybe it was his wolf side making these decisions. He couldn't tell the other soul that occupied the body was too worried about the flying box thing that made loud noises.

The air was kicking up dirt and leaves as it landed and what he saw was even more unbelievable, the thing opened up. A door on it's side and on the back, so it was a flying contraption. Soon people, no, kids poured out of the flying device. With his enhanced eyesight he could make them out. Eight kids in total. The first one was a girl, long blonde hair, a brown jacket and rather revealing shorts and strange gauntlets to her wrist. **(You know what fuck it, you guys know what they look like. I am not going to waste your time and I too want to see action. Dyvin is surprised by the weapons and Velvet's bunny ears and he thinks she must've been some sick experiment by a stitcher.)**

He was worried, they children must be hunters and him being a lone wolf was perfect practice for hunters. Or maybe they were a scouting party for nomads, that's what he was praying for Then that prayer was shatter when the little red hooded girl turned around and he saw it.

 _"Silver."_ He thought to himself. There some bolt looking things on her belt, and an item that made a cross, silver dagger maybe? They gathered around the back, he saw the giant one in green push out a big floating box. The one with a shoulder bag reached in an pulled out a black box with what looked like to be string. So they were trappers and their weapons were self defense, smart. And a large groups would prove for others to be difficult for attacker, and they would certainly kill him. They were hunting, just not him. Hunters, not slayers. He breathed out a breath of relief. The girls in the shoulder bag was explaining something to them, he decided to leave. They were there to hunt for themselves and who know what else and he had nor quarrel with them, especially children. He meant them no harm,and hopefully the same would be returned. So the giant ship took off, eventually the only noise that was there was the group leader talking to the other seven. Not taking his eyes off them he started to back away, using the cover of the leaves to move.

 _ **SNAP.**_

Oh no. He froze, and soon he saw the girl with the black bow atop her head was looking at him with narrow eyes, then soon enough the group was looking at his direction trying to see what see their fellow hunter off. He saw the little red one pull out her weapon and soon it transformed into a giant scythe and what looked like to be a looking glass on it. He hit the ground careful to not make another sound and hope that she didn't see him. He closed his eyes hoping that Avacyn didn't abandon him. Ironic, an abomination praying to something whole.

"It's all clear, could've been a wild animal." he heard the little one say. Never in his life would he ever be thankful for the choice of words she said. So to him, moving was a bad idea now. That means he was stuck. Even worse his sword was now in an uncomfortable position pressing into his side. Deciding that the best option was to suck it up and watch, he did just that. He watch them split off into groups carrying those boxes with strings attached to them. They all split off into two groups of four (again you know). He saw them split off into the surrounding woods to do their hunt, so he decided to not take the chance and chose to get out of there. His wolf counter part wanted to follow, not in harm but curiosity. Dyvin admitted it, he was curious about these strangers. He could but he knew better, one wrong step and you're dead out here. And what the wolf wanted was a major jump in the wrong direction. Besides, he had his own pack to get back to. When he was about to leave he noticed the big black box was still there, couldn't hurt to look. After all, what's a life without adventure. So he crept out of the canopy and walked on all fours slowly towards it. Dyvin was ready to run in case someone came back. He when he looked into the metal box he saw several little boxed shaped contraptions that had strings to them, glass lens on one end and a dull red dot on it's side. It simply said _'Property of Beacon Academy'_. What in the hellmouth was Beacon Academy? The closes academy in Kessig was Nephalia Academy where mad people went to study.

 _"That would explain their weapons, after all who gives a little girl a giant scythe with a looking glass on it and tells her to go hunt."_ Dyvin though to himself. So he then sniffed the box and caught a trail. He sniffed the sniffed the air a saw the path where the little red girl went. Then an idea popped. A great way to get to them was to follow them and give them one of the devices. Maybe they wouldn't kill him on sight. So he grabbed one and followed the trail.

* * *

Ruby was hoping for the mission to turn exciting, the team could use a victory after their recent loss streak, but what's a win without any obstacle to go through. In all there she was, here in the forever fall forest replacing cameras for extra credit. The fact that they weren't disturbed except for earlier really made Ruby cautious and happy. Which reminded her to make sure everything was going alright with the others.

"Is everyone still here?"

"I am a-okay, really wish we were fighting grimm." Ruby's older half sister said.

"Finished replacing this camera." Weiss said while coming back from a tree with a broken camera.

"I'm fine." was all that Blake said.

"Okay. Just making sure." Ruby called back.

"Jeez sis, what's got you all wound up?" Yang asked putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"With what happened earlier at the bullhead, it kinda got me on edge. Where are the grimm?" She simply replied. Yang understood, they were in the thick of the forest and their ride had an 2 hour ride back to beacon and to them all to refill.

"Relax Ruby, sometimes lady luck shines on us." Yang tried to comfort her sister.

"Still not a reason to let your guard down." Weiss said. Yang just stared at her. Ruby took a deep breath.

"Ruby what do you think caused these malfunctions?" Yang asked to break the silence. Ruby picked up a Broken camera, though they were small and about the size of a palm they were very sturdy and resilient. There wasn't any damage on the surface, they looked pretty decent and in shape.

"EMP?" Was the only thing Ruby could come up with. Yang and Weiss had to agree, there was no other explanation.

"For some of them, but what about this one?" Blake said as she was coming back with what looked like to be a melted one. Ruby looked at it closer, it was melted and evidence pointed to a fir from coming outside.

"Where'd you find this one Blake." Yang asked.

"Over here, you may want to look at this." Blake said while leading them. What Blake showed them shocked them. It was a scorched field, and at the center was a crater that left a scorched evidence of an explosion. Whatever it was, this had to do with something with the cameras. The trees were charred, the earth was ashen and flat. There was no way life was going to grow back here.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"You may not be far off from that EMP theory Ruby." Weiss said.

That's when Ruby's scroll rang, Ruby pulled out her scroll and immediately read _'_ _ **Get back to the pick up point, too many grimm! Already called for pick up!'**_

Right before she could tell her teammates, team RWBY heard a collective of growls behind them. When they turned around they could see a very large amount of beowolves behind them, their black fur only complimented their red eyes, their sharp teeth only added to their intimidation. For a normal person they would've started running but the team only unsheathed their weapons. They stood ready.

"Hey there, did you miss us?" Yang smirked, then the beowolves came charging, their mass amount looked like a sea of black coming to the four girls. Ruby was the first to defy them. With one mighty side swipe with crescent rose she decapitated one then swiftly used her momentum to carry her through her attacks. Blake used her gambol shroud deal swift attacks to fight back, Weiss chambered ice dust into Myrtenaster and using her glyphs to skate herself across the field and freeze grimm in place while Yang cam up the rear and blasted them with her Ember Celicia to finish off the creatures.

"We have to get back to the pick up point, CFVY reported that there are too many!"Ruby shouted. "The bullhead is on it's way!"

The team formed up, and started cutting their way through the grimm. The horde was following.

Dyvin on the other hand saw this happen, as much as he wanted to help he was still preoccupied with his own enemies, they ambushed him. Unlike fellow werewolves, these darker ones would usually fall to one swipe across the neck. He used his claws to rip and tear their throats out. They clawed and got him a few times, but his ability to shrug off anything but fire and silver saved him, it was painful but adrenaline numbed the pain. When he saw that there we none left he pulled out his sword, and realized it too was different, no that it was longer but that it had a blue fire to it. So now there was his choice in front of him. Cover their escape to help them get back, or run to keep himself safe.

" _Wait, when the hell did I start to care?"_ he thought to himself. Dyvin decided to help them. Unknown woods, unknown people and these unknown creatures of darkness. These weren't adding up to his favor but maybe doing a little good will help him. So he too gave chase.

Blake was running at he best speed, she was following Weiss who was following Yang who was following Ruby. They were all clearing a path, the occasional would try to cut off one of them but they were either struck down or avoided easily. Blake sparing a glance be hind her saw what was happening, there was nothing but on coming blackness. The red trees were drowned out with the amount of glowing red eyes and black fur that was chasing. Deciding to focus on what was in front of her she pushed out the pursuers and decided to keep running. Her legs burned, but that was more preferred than being eaten alive.

Dyvin was chasing behind them cutting his way through them as if he was a hot knife through butter, well he did have a blue flaming sword and that kinda helped. Dyvin style of swordsmanship had no form, it only had a hack and slash and pray that you could hit something, with the amount of creatures there ere, He could see the girls, they were running, they knew they were outnumbered and they were doing the right thing by choosing to run. He chased the black werewolves and was doing his best to slow them, but it is kinda hard when you're at the end. He looked up and saw the same contraption from earlier that carried these young hunters. The thing started to settle a bit farther away into the red trees, that when he heard it. It sounded like there was a bunch of miniature explosions going off rapidly. Then he heard a feminine scream of pain. The girl with the black bow got slammed and pinned into a tree, but before he could speed up she disappeared from sight and decapitated the aggressor. She kicked off of it then continued on by hoping from one tree to another.

" _Keep going."_ Dyvin thought

" _There goes half of my aura."_ Blake thought. She was a little bit farther behind. She could see Weiss trying even harder to clear a path for Blake, but ever wolf that was struck down was replaced by one more, and they just filled up more behind her. She started to see a clearing where the bullhead was, she saw Team CFVY hold the ground where they were, even the pilot was out the shooting his shotgun to back down the grimm.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang had just reach the bullhead and Blake was still a hundread yards off, But all Dyvin saw was blackness, so he took a gamble.

A gamble that would nearly cost Blake's life. He charged up some red mana, a lot of it. Almost every last drop of red mana was poured into it from the area.

"EVERYONE IN NOW!" Sarge yelled.

"Blake is still out there!" Ruby pleaded back. The engines were hot, so was Blake's lung and so was Dyvin's spell.

He threw the biggest fire ball that anyone has ever seen. It incinerated trees, grass and wolves alike and landed halfway between Blake and the bullhead, causing a great fire that blinded everyone. The occupants watched in horror as their once beloved friend had now disappeared to them. The truth Blake's aura depleted and was thrown back. While the occupants were knocked down from the shockwave.

"WE GOT TO GO NOW!" Sarge yelled. With that command the bullhead took off. The occupants could only stare in cold sweat as the fate o Blake Belladonna was unknown to them. Blake on the other hand watched dazed and concussed from the ground with her head bleeding, that her friends left her in the now burning woods. Red trees became orange and Blake's vision blackened, she hoped this was a nightmare. In the bullhead, team RWY broke down into tears. The pilots could only be silent, and CFVY could only offer moral support, but that wasn't enough to bring back their friend. It was only the morning, and many bullheads were returning from the now heavily infested grimm woods.

Back on the ground Dyvin walked upon the burning ruins of what he had done. Sheathing his sword he noticed some wolves were evaporating. He now knew why there were no corpses. Amount the ashes he sniffed, and something was off.

 _"Blood? Not mine."_ He thought as he inspected himself. He looked around and he saw her, the girl with the bow.

" _OH no, no no no no nonononono! Please be alive, PLEASE BE ALIVE!"_ He thought as he ran towards her downed form. He knelt down and held her now fragile for in his now blood stained claws She was bleeding down the right side of her head.

 _"I am so sorry, I thought you were safe, I didn't mean it, oh by Avacyn please be alive, please please please PLEASE!"_ He felt guilty and more dramatically angry a himself. He heard her take a ragged breath, she was having trouble, it was the smoke, he had to get her out of here. So he picked her up and made his way back to his camp, where she can recover, hopefully. He looked back and saw her weapon on the ground, he decided it was best to take it with him.

* * *

 **Okay I am back and sorry for the delay, I had a lot to do and forgot how I was going to write this chapter. To those who messaged me, no it wont be my oc x** (insert main character here) **I hate that shit. And to answer a certain question, maybe, it'll be a one shot related to this, you know who you are.**


End file.
